


Gender Affirmation

by blue_veins



Category: Rusty Quill RPF
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, genderqueer!alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_veins/pseuds/blue_veins
Summary: Alex is frustrated with his own body, Martyn uses his photoshop powers to find a way to help, at least a little bit.
Relationships: Alexander J. Newall/Martyn Pratt
Kudos: 5





	Gender Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aspgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspgold/gifts).



> For my dear friend Aspgold who inspired this fic. Love those good gender feels.  
> Look, Martyn's deepfakes are really good, okay?

Martyn was picking through some gifs to put Alex’s face on. The Willy Wonka deep fake went over so well, there was no way he couldn’t do more. He paused when he came across a short clip of scenes of Marilyn Monroe, thinking about a recent conversation he had with Alex. He had been lamenting about his dissatisfaction with clothes, and what he could or couldn’t wear.

“I mean, I’ve tried women's trousers before and they just don’t  _ look _ right. I don’t know, it’s not like I’m uncomfortable in my usual clothes. It’d just be nice to find something a little different that felt like it fit, both my body and how I sometimes feel, you know?”

Martyn wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulled him close, Alex went easily leaning his head on Martyn’s shoulder. “I’m sorry you haven’t been able to find anything that suits you yet, I can only imagine how frustrating that must feel. We’ll just have to keep an eye out for anything that strikes your fancy, yeah?”

Martyn felt Alex’s smile, “Yeah, we can do that.” He sighed, “I’m just not sure if we’ll find anything.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

Martyn smiled as he put Alex’s face on Marilyn Monroe. He wasn’t sure if Alex would enjoy being a blonde, but it was a good look for him. He posted it and went looking for more gifs that would be a good fit with some good memes mixed in for flavor. He sent a message to Alex to tell him to check his tumblr when he had a free moment and to get back to him. Alex didn’t respond, but Martyn wasn’t surprised, he had enough on his plate as it was.   


***

“Oh, Martyn I love it!” 

Martyn turned at Alex’s excited voice as he burst into the room, he thought Alex would’ve just messaged rather than come over, but he certainly wasn’t upset about this turn of events. 

“Yeah? Good. Anything in particular or just the concept?”

“Yes? It was wonderful seeing myself so feminine. Also, Marilyn? What a compliment.” 

Martyn smiled and shook his head, “You’re beautiful, no matter what clothes you’re in, She just seemed like a good first choice, just to test it. If you’ve got any requests just let me know, otherwise I’ll just choose whatever strikes my fancy.”

Alex’s smile turned from excited to fond, “I’d like that.” 

Martyn ruffled Alex’s hair before giving him a hug, and a kiss on the temple, “Of course.”

***

"You know, people are going to start to wonder if you keep doing this Martyn." 

Martyn just giggled in response, from where he was leaning against Alex’s chest, scrolling through tiktok, "Nah, I've got too big a reputation of being a shitposter, and the reactions are too strong. They'll just think I'm doing it for the attention." 

Alex smiled and shook his head. Martyn wasn't entirely wrong, he had curated his online presence of being an absolute menace, just by being himself. It was kind of impressive when Alex thought about it. He really could post just about anything and even if anyone did become suspicious, they'd still just brush it off as Martyn being Martyn.

It still amazed Alex that Martyn did this for him. Took his own frustrations with himself, crushed them into a series of numbers, shoved them through an app, and they popped out as gender affirmation. It was just so euphoric seeing himself on such an array of different body types, masculine, feminine, angrogynous; never mind seeing his face on actors and actresses he’d loved for years. The memes and ones Martyn threw in between as shitposts were also hilarious, so it was a win win no matter what he posted.

He hugged Martyn closer and kissed the top of his head, “Thank you, nonetheless.”

Martyn put down his phone and turned a bit so he could rub his face against Alex’s neck, making him laugh, before settling back against his chest, “Anything for you, just glad we found something that helps.”

Alex smiled, in response, “Me too.” 


End file.
